


Magnets are for Spelling

by AimeePiggy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magnets, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeePiggy/pseuds/AimeePiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Steve getting little Peter those alphabet refrigerator magnets to help him learn to read and write and Peter spelling out 'Dad' all over Tony's suit to surprise him when he gets home from the office."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets are for Spelling

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed, so if there's any mistakes, feel free to let me know!

“Papa! Come look at what I did to Daddy’s suit!” The four-year old’s voice filtered through JARVIS from the lab into the living room.

Those words had Steve panicking a little. Did Peter draw on the suit with sharpie again? When he did it to his shield, it was pain to get it off, and Steve and Tony had a long talk with the boy about not writing on anything. Not long after that talk, Steve had purchased some magnetic letters so that Peter could write things on the fridge when he wanted to, and it seemed to not only be a creative outlet for the boy, but it also taught him how to read and write. 

As he made his way into the elevator, he felt worry bubble up in his gut, and he took in a deep breath as he moved into the lab, his eyes immediately falling to Tony’s newest suit. He saw the little boy standing by it, Peter's deep blue shirt a complete contrast to the white and blue suit. So were the bright red letters all over the metal. 

“Papa! Come look!” Peter squealed, pointing to the suit proudly. “It’s a surprise for Daddy when he gets home!” Peter grinned proudly, at the simple knowledge that he knew how to spell ‘Dad’. 

Steve’s pinched face of worry melted into one of happiness and his frown changed into a warm smile as he saw the word spelled out all over the suit’s legs, all the way up to the mid stomach.

“He’s gonna be proud of you, baby. I know it. Now, let’s go get some dinner ready for him. You know he’s gonna be crabby. You know how bad he gets when he has to go in.” Steve smiled, offering Peter his hand so that he could lead him back into the elevator. 

–

When dinner was done, and Peter had gotten into a bath, the boy had pretty much begged to show Tony what he did to the suit before bed. The puppy dog eyes are what really got Steve to say yes, but if you asked him, he would say that it was because he wanted to see Tony’s face. 

After Tony was finished with dinner, Steve held his hands over Tony’s eyes and led him towards the suit with a big grin as Peter held onto his hand and led him forward. 

“C'mon, guys. What is it? Can I see yet?” Tony asked, pouting from behind the soldier's hands. “I wanna see!” He whined. Tony blinked a few times to adjust to the light when he finally got down to the lab and Steve took his hands away. When he took in the suit in front of him, he grinned. His heart absolutely melted at the sight of the words all over the legs. 

“Is this for me, Petey?” Tony asked, looking down at the boy currently trying to hide in Tony’s legs. “I love it.” The genius smiled happily. 

The four year old was smiling, despite how shy he was being. “Thank you…” He mumbled, his hand traveling into his mouth. Well, that was a habit they were going to have to break him out of, but not then. It was cute. 

Steve smiled at them, reaching down to ruffle their son’s hair before leaning over and kissing Tony’s cheek. “Bed time?” He asked. Steve laughed as Peter let out a squeal that sounded somewhat like ‘no!’ and started to run the opposite direction 

And if the next time Steve went to get his shield, there were little magnets all over it spelling out Papa, no one would have any inquiries as to who the two culprits were.


End file.
